Bound
by Lariren-Shadow
Summary: "You still love her, don't you?" The question catches him off guard. They've left Korra to sleep, the Air Temple quiet as the sun sets. He still feels on shaky ground with Asami, they barely discussed their second break up beyond 'it's over.' He looks away from her and won't admit that she's right because it hurts to love Korra right now. "I love her too, you know." Makorrasami


**A/N**: I received a prompt that for Mako and Asami discussing their relationship while trying to help Korra recover. And I also promised **Pulpofiction** a Makorrasami fic during Comic Con and this seemed to be a good jumping off point. I was having trouble trying to get the three of them into a good situation for their eventual relationship.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own.

* * *

><p>"You still love her, don't you?" The question catches him off guard. They've left Korra to sleep, the Air Temple quiet as the sun sets. He still feels on shaky ground with Asami, they barely discussed their second break up beyond 'it's over.' He looks away from her and won't admit that she's right because it hurts to love Korra right now. "I love her too, you know."<p>

"I know," he says, wishing he still had his scarf to fiddle with.

"You never stopped loving her." It's a truthful accusation.

"I care about you too," he says.

"Just not the same way."

What he feels for Asami isn't as deep as what he feels for Korra. That kind of emotion, soul searing and consuming, terrifies and electrifies him at the same time. Still, he admits privately, Asami has wormed her way into his life as well. "I don't want to talk about it," he finally says.

Asami sets in front of him and stops walking. "Look at some point we are going to have to talk about it, especially if we're both caring for Korra." He hates that she's right and hates even more that she is going to pester him until he admits to everything. "I want you to know this is coming but I'll wait till you're ready."

"Fine."

She nods. "Good." She steps aside and lets him pass. He has some time to think this over, think of ways of keeping his secret.

Days pass and he forgets his conversation with Asami in favor of trying to understand Korra. He sees her every day; sometimes he brings little things that remind him of her. The new pro-bending roster, complete with speculation as to how the season will go, an article about her father, ginger candy she always insisted her buy and that would stick in his pockets.

Today he has nothing for her but it's his turn to sit with her. "How are you?" He asks as he pulls his chair next to her bed. Korra shrugs. "Beifong says she can't wait for you to terrorize her city again."

"I'm tired," she says as she rolls away from him.

"Ok. I can come back later if you want to nap."

"Can't sleep."

He gently lays a hand on her shoulder. He feels her muscles tense under his palm. "Korra?"

"Every time I sleep," she says softly, "I see him again."

"I can stay while you sleep," he offers.

"Why?"

"In case you need someone." She curls in on herself. All he wants to do is hold her in his arms. He's not allowed to think like that now, it's too close and leaves him raw.

"I'm fine."

"I'm staying here. Beifong wants me to look over details on this new case and Bo will want to know all about it. I'll look while you sleep," he compromises.

She still faces away as she mutters "Whatever." He counts her breaths as he reaches down to the briefcase he set beside his chair and carefully takes out the file. He reads for a little, but robberies are secondary to Korra's peaceful slumber. He reaches out and brushes her hair back. He notices beads of sweat forming on her brow. Her breathing quickens as she whimpers. He has to stop her nightmare but he can't wake her. Instead in crawls into bed next to her, pulling her close. He rubs her arm as she whimpers again and he'd give anything to make it stop but somewhere, in the dark recesses of his memory, his mother tells him not to wake someone having a nightmare, it will only make it worse.

She screams awake as his grip tightens. "I'm here," he whispers, "you're safe." She's hyperventilating. "You're safe," he repeats.

"It's still in me," she says, "whatever Zaheer put in me is still there."

"Suyin got it out," he says calmly as he pulls her closer, tucking her head under his chin.

"No, no. I can feel it, Mako, it's still there and it hurts," she gulps, "it's never going to be gone. It's in me and no one can get it out!" She sobbing and all he can do is hold her tight. He stays with her while she cries herself to sleep, untangling himself from her when he's certain she won't wake.

He has to do something, has to somehow make this better. He needs the only other person she's been close to recently.

He knocks on Asami's door, thankful she's still staying in the dormitories. "Come in," he hears her call. Slowly he opens the door. She's sitting at her desk, papers strewn across as she taps the end of her pen on a ledger. "We need to talk," he says.

"About?"

"Korra." She looks almost disappointed. "She's having nightmares."

Asami sighs as she sets down her pen. "I thought so."

He starts pacing. "You thought so?" He accuses. "You thought she wasn't sleeping and you did nothing?"

"I tried to talk to her about it," she says.

"You tried? This is Korra for crying out loud!" He can taste embers on his tongue. "She always tells you how she feels. About everything! She never backs down for a challenge and is the most vocal person I know! She has to talk about this or or-" Asami places her hand on his and he stops moving. He didn't even notice her movements.

"There is no or Mako. We can only be there for her." He glances down at their hands, somehow she's laced their fingers together; it feels oddly right. "Sorry," she says as she notices him looking at their hands. He feels her fingers pull away but he won't let her get away.

"I need you," he admits and immediately wishes he'd said nothing.

"What?"

He runs his thumb over her knuckles, memorizing the feel of her hand in his. "I need you. To help me with this, to help Korra. I-" he's not sure of the words but he has to say them, "-you're the only person I trust to help."

"What about Bolin or even Tenzin?" She asks softly, keeping her head down.

"Bolin doesn't know what to do and Tenzin is busy with new airbenders."

"I'm busy with my company."

"I'm asking you to help."

She finally looks up at him. "Why?"

A thousand tiny lies rush to the tip of his tongue. Instead he tells the truth. "I love you."

"You love Korra," she says.

"You and Korra. Look I trust you," he reasons, "I trust that you'll do whatever it takes to help me with this and I promise," he pauses. He hates promises, hates the uncertainty of the word.

"You promise what?"

"I promise once things settle down we'll talk. About us, about Korra but only if you help me."

She reaches up with the hand he's not holding on to for dear life and gently strokes his cheek. "I promise I'll help." She leans forward and brushes her lips against his. It still feels right when she kisses him. "I think I still love you too," she admits.

It's fragile, their connection, but he holds on to it. He needs Asami now, and he'll need her again even though he hates to admit it. He rests his forehead against her's and savors the relative peace she offers.


End file.
